


PruCan Oneshots & Drabbles

by BearBooper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: A bunch of pieces too short to be standalone works based on Prompts and general ideas, If you have any please send them in! Also Cross-Posted on my Tumblr





	1. Prompt - Do either of them avidly follow a celebrity and/or fandom?

  _Prompt - Do either of them avidly follow a celebrity and/or fandom?_

> **Tv Shows stole my boyfriend.**

Sometimes Gilbert really wondered about how easy it was for Matthew to get engrossed into something. Maybe it was something to do with these younger nations and their- much easier- pickup of new technology like virtual reality or even just television. One of the things that resulted in his contemplation of this was Matthew’s recent ‘interest’ in that American T.V show Supernatural. His soft and kind natured boyfriend had latched onto the bandwagon and tuned in whenever he could, his main excuse being “It was filmed in Canada!” Gilbert blamed it on Alfred for introducing him to the show in the first place- _seriously fuck that guy_ , Matthew’s attention is now spent on scrolling through Tumblr tags instead of cuddling with him.

It didn’t just stop with TV fandoms either no- Gilbert could not get through the entirety of the late 90s modern TV without Matthew’s infatuation with young Ryan Reynolds from Hillside. The 2015 Deadpool movie didn’t help him escape the Reynold pining either, in fact Matthew was so excited that he brought Gilbert to the premiere just to see the actor (They had been invited to the red carpet event of course due to Alfred – feeding the obsession much?). Never mind the fact they were on American soil or the fact Ryan Reynolds wouldn’t understand just how VIP Matthew was! Gilbert should really watch out and hope Ryan was not an angel in disguise or some other supernatural gibberish and he absolutely prayed to god that Ryan was most certainly not going to steal his boyfriend (else he would really be dumped for sure).

 “Omg it’s really him!! Ah that is Canadian Talent!!!!” Matthew’s glasses were slipping off due to his uncontrollable excitement.

_This Reynolds guy should really watch his next move._


	2. Prompt - Who reminds the other to take care of themselves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It depends, Matthew always does some paperwork till the early night if not stopped. Can I also just say...I’m in love with the idea of Gilbert being an affection seeking boyfriend like seriously he needs love. GIVE IT TO HIM. - Bear

Gilbert had fallen asleep around 10 pm that night after sound reassurance that his love would come to bed appropriately instead of pulling another all-nighter for the benefit of his nation. Honestly, if anyone asked him to decide whether Canada’s logging industry was more important than his boyfriend’s sanity he would scream in favour of the latter. It wasn’t just Matthew who would be suffering! The Germanic man had to endure a terribly cold bed and the deafening silence of the shared bedroom. Waking up, he pawed at the frigid and clearly empty side of the bed disapprovingly, checking the time on the alarm clock nearby, it was evident that Matthew broke his promise of coming back to bed at 11 pm. It was 2 am goddammit.

He had found Matthew slumped over in the study, nose buried into a book and that milky skin peeking out from under his crumpled dress shirt and his Canadian leaf embossed tie haphazardly over his shoulder. For all the years Gilbert was ‘Out of Service’ he would be criticised by many nations for not understanding how much more paperwork was needed to get things done now; obviously you could no longer confront an issue with a battalion or an army- how boring, But, from his curious interest In his brother’s work affairs he understood that even someone as devoted and dedicated like Ludwig, would know when to put down the call of duty.

“Birdie?” poking that sweet cheek experimentally, his tired eyes scoped his boyfriend’s figure lazily,

“Hey…hey birdie it’s time for bed.” Nudging the hibernating Canadian he soon saw a response. Matthew stirred and turned his head, blinking slowly.

“Oh. I was- I was going to go I promise, I’m S-“A huge yawn and a simple sigh was all Gilbert needed to see, softly and carefully he came to the Canadian’s side and pulled him out of the chair, allowing the fairly bulky and heavy lover to drape in his arms.

“You really need to watch yourself, Matthew.”

“Yeah, Yeah. I love you~” was all the exhausted nation could muster out before burying his face into the crook of Gilbert’s shoulder. All was quiet as they navigated their way slowly back to the room.


End file.
